Alchemy
achieves the transmutation of metals into pure gold]] Alchemy is a branch of magic and an ancient science concerned with the study of the composition, structure and magical properties of the four basic elements, as well as the transmutation of substances; it is thus intimately connected with Potion-making, chemistry and transformation magic. - See this image Alchemy also concerns philosophy; one interpretation of alchemical literature, which is known to be dominated by mystical and metaphysical speculation, were that the study of Alchemy were symbolic of a spiritual journey, leading the alchemist from ignorance (base metal) to enlightenment (gold). While Muggles for the most part largely dismiss it as an outdated forerunner of modern chemistry, there were still wizards actively studying and practising it in the twentieth century and who held it to be some of the most difficult magic known to wizardkind. From "Very Early page of Philosopher's Stone". A less well known branch of the study of alchemy was Spagyric, or "plant alchemy". Alchemy is an elective subject offered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only when there is sufficient demand. It is taught to sixth and seventh-years only. information on Hogwarts subjects (transcription available here) History ]] Alchemy has been a field of study since antiquity. As the time went on, the lack of common words for chemical concepts and processes, as well as the need for secrecy (presumably to avoid Muggle persecution) led alchemists to borrow the terms and symbols of biblical and pagan mythology, astrology, kabbalah and other esoteric fields. This marked a progress in alchemical research, as it allowed the exchange of ideas between alchemists. However, this also ended up making the plainest chemical recipe read like an abstruse magic incantation, probably confusing the learning and spreading of alchemy as a science. Dzou Yen, widely considered one of the fathers of Chinese scientific thought, was an alchemist in the fourth century B.C., during the final years of the Zhou Dynasty. The best known goals of the alchemists were the transformation of common metals into Gold or Silver, the creation of a Panacea, a remedy that would cure all diseases and prolong life indefinitely, and the discovery of a universal solvent. Two of the three primary alchemical goals were achieved by the famed French alchemist Nicolas Flamel sometime in or after the 14th century, with his creation of the Philosopher's Stone and, by extension, the Elixir of Life. Flamel went on to live to the 1990s and to six centuries old, til the destruction of the Stone by him and his alchemical partner Albus Dumbledore. African wizards have always been particularly skilled in alchemy and astronomy. Some scholars, like Kennilworthy Whisp, believe that Quidditch was introduced in Africa by European witches and wizards travelling there in search of alchemical and astronomical information. ]] Paracelsus, apart from his important contributions to the field of medicine, was also a secretive alchemist in the sixteenth century. According to an alchemical work, which original translation from Latin dated back to 1557, the constituents of the perfect medicine, are Vinegar, Salt, Urine, Sal Ammoniac and a particular Sulphur Vive. - Chapter 24 (Norbert)Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) - See this image. Alchemists' greatest prestige came not from their trademark mystic and metaphysical speculation, but from their more mundane contributions to various chemical industries, such as ore testing and refining, metalworking, production of inks, dyes and cosmetics, ceramics and glass manufacture, preparation of extracts and liquors and the invention of gunpowder. The preparation of Aqua Vitae was also a popular "experiment" among European alchemists. The sixth-year Potions curriculum at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry covers alchemy and, as such, Libatius Borage's Advanced Potion-Making includes a brief historical and scientific overview of alchemy. According to Horace Slughorn, the preparation of an antidote for a blended poison following Golpalott's Third Law incurs in an almost alchemical process. There is a Centre for Alchemical Studies in Egypt. This may be the largest centre in the world, although this is not clear.Seventh question of the Third W.O.M.B.A.T. at J.K. Rowling's Official Site During his world tour, Elphias Doge observed the experiments of Egyptian alchemists. Known alchemists *Dzou Yen (fl. 4th century B.C.) *Nicolas Flamel (c. 1327—c. 1992) *Paracelsus (1493—1541) *Albus Dumbledore (1881—1997) *Libatius Borage (presumably) *Golpalott (presumably) *Argo Pyrites (presumably) *Draco Malfoy - as a hobbyPottermore Behind the scenes *The first names of Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore were chosen based on alchemy, as they mean "red" and "white" respectively, "the red" and "the white" being essential mystical elements of the process. Appearances * * * * * * * * * *''J. K. Rowling Official Site'' * * * (mentioned only) Also See *Alchemy (class) Notes and references ru:Алхимия de:Alchemie es:Alquimia pl:Alchemia fr:Alchimie it:Alchimia he:אלכימיה (מקצוע לימוד) pt-br:Alquimia Category:Alchemy Category:Plant-based magic